The present invention is directed to a picking method and system and, in particular, to such method and system that does not require wireless network capabilities throughout a warehouse. The invention has application in order fulfillment and manufacturing kitting operations. Other applications may be apparent to the skilled artisan.
Warehouse picking using mobile devices provide picking locations to an operator and a number of locations that are to be picked at the location. Once the items are picked, a next location is communicated to an operator, such as by voice commands, visual commands, or the like. Such systems require expensive hardware installations and secure data connectivity which increases proportionately with the size of the installations and the number of mobile picking devices being used.